Noah Burstein (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , , | Relatives = Dr. Burstein (father, presumably deceased) ; Emma Burstein (wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ninth Ward, New Orleans, Louisiana; formerly Storefront Clinic, Harlem, Manhattan, New York City; Seagate Prison, Georgia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Archie Goodwin; George Tuska | First = Hero for Hire #1 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Noah Burstein's father was a Nazi scientist working on duplicating Abraham Erskine's Super-Soldier Serum. Warhawk Noah Burstein apparently continued his father's research. Burstein worked for the U.S. Army as a surgeon in Vietnam where his experiments produced the C.I.A. operative Warhawk. Seagate Prison While employed at Seagate Prison, Burstein was responsible for experimenting on various inmates one being Carl Lucas. He recruited Lucas as a volunteer for experimental cell regeneration based on a variant of the Super-Soldier process. He immersed Lucas in the "Electro-Biochemical System" a device that contained an electrical field conducted by an organic chemical compound; when he left Lucas unattended, sadistic guard Billy Bob Rackham misused the experiment's controls, hoping to maim or kill Lucas. Lucas's treatment was accelerated past its intent, inducing body-wide enhancement that gave him superhuman strength and durability. He used his new power to escape Seagate. Burstein was also experimenting on an inmate named Jack Daniels, a terminal patient whom he submitted to an experimental treatment. Unfortunately, Burstein was unable to save Daniels' life. Luke Cage Burstein later operated the Storefront Clinic around Times Square. He was assisted by Dr. Claire Temple and was reunited with Lucas who had changed his name to Luke Cage who had become a "hero for hire". They met again when he was attacked by hitmen hired by Diamondback. Claire was shocked to find that he wasn't injured by the attack but insisted on having her colleague look at his bruises. They arrive at the clinic where Claire works to find that it's been worked over and the resident doctor, Dr. Burstein who was the man responsible for Luke getting his powers Dr. Burstein had attacked by the syndicate looking to convince them into paying a protection fee. Claire suggested that they take up Luke's services. Claire was kidnapped by Diamondback and Dr. Burstein called Luke for help. Claire is freed and goes for help while Cage battled his old friend. They returned with the police. Cage explained what happened to the police, to which Noah and Claire corroborates his story. After the meeting, Claire and Luke start to become romantically involved. At one point, he was sought out by Jack Daniels' brothers Jasper aka Spear and Mangler, who wanted revenge for their brother's death. Bushmaster John McIver, better known as the Bushmaster, took Claire Temple and Dr. Noah Burstein hostage. Bushmaster forced Burstein to mutate him as he had Cage, but was nonetheless defeated and soon became paralyzed by the process. Noah attended Luke's party when he was exonerated of all charges. Bushmaster forced Dr. Burstein to come up with a means of reversing the Power Man process, as the process done on him was now slowly rendering him immobile. To ensure that Burstein would do his bidding, Bushmaster was holding his wife Emma Burstein hostage. When Iron Fist infiltrated the ship where the experiment was taking place, he fought his way to the lab where the experiment was being done. Iron Fist managed to free Luke Cage, and before Bushmaster can push the button to signal to his men to kill Noah's wife, he becomes totally inert. As Bushmaster's body crumbles into a skeleton, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Noah try to flee the ship when Luke finds that his powers are gone, right before being knocked overboard. They are saved by their friends and Emma was rescued. Return of Warhawk Dr. Burstein asked Luke to join him and his wife for dinner. Deciding to go, Luke was shocked to find that Noah had invited Claire Temple as well, which posed an awkward situation. When the ladies were off in the washroom, Noah explained that he was responsible for giving Warhawk his powers during one of the earlier versions of his strength-giving experiments. The same experiments that gave Power Man his super-human abilities. He asks Luke to help capture him. Luke battled and defeated Warhawk and then carried his unconscious body out of the building where Noah kept him sedated until the military collected him. Cruz Bushmaster Cruz McIver, the son of John McIver, attempted to restore his father to normal. He used the family fortune to hire the Untouchables to capture people and put them through the Burnstein process; one of them being Steele. After he was confident that the process wouldn't kill him like the other subjects, he augmented himself using his father, but his plan backfired and only granted more power to his father who used that power to kill his own son and also drain Iron Fist of his powers, except the absorption and accumulation of so much power was too great for Bushmaster and he exploded. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Luke Cage is Burstein's most successful subject. Both John McIver and Mitchell Tanner suffered severe side effects from their experiments. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Geneticists Category:Chemists Category:Doctors